


America and England at a Meeting (with sex)

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is entranced by America's amazing looks, and just wants to bite him. Or have sex, he's not picky. But does America feel the same way? I mean, it's never happened before that America and England get together in stories like these, so this should give you some real suspense.</p><p>USUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	America and England at a Meeting (with sex)

His lips looked like plums, swollen with juice and just waiting to be bitten into. England realized he was getting heated, his face beet red as he licked his teeth and thought of kissing America so hard he shit his pants.

So he looked at the ground and smiled, hoping America didn’t see.

America came over with a hot dog in hand, and that made England blush so hard he was sure he would pass out. America was going to put his mouth on that hot dog; if he could only take the second bite, it would be almost like a kiss.

“Iggy, I am so hot,” America said, peeling apart his shirt like a banana skin. His glistening chest looked like you could play a good bongo beat on it, and his nipples were pale as pink lemonade.

“Fucking bloody arse-tit, America, you can’t take off a shirt in the meeting,” England said, eyes wide and looking like sparkling emeralds. He added under his breath, “Not that I bloody hell mind.”

Well, put pepper on his butt and call him a pork roast, to England’s surprise, America just gave him a smirk like a burning hot devil in hell thinking about sex.

“I knew you didn’t mind,” America said, tongue licking violently over his teeth in a needy look.

“OH fuck me up the arse with bloody biscuits, you weren’t supposed to hear that!!” Arthur was so red now, he was nearly dead with how much blood he was using. He felt like he was having a heat stroke.

“How about I fuck you up the ass with my cock?” America whispered in desperately needy tones, and dropped his pants to the floor like a bird molting.

England couldn’t handle it. “I bloody fucking blooming can’t handle this!”

“Let me handle it then,” America said, and he began to fuck Arthur.

“By the Queen’s tits!” England screamed as he reached amazing climax, biting at America’s neck and making him shriek with pleasure.

“Just a bit longer, love,” America said, unsure of where the British slang had come in but just knowing in his perfect ecstacy it was the right thing to say.

Arthur screamed again, coming for the second time.

Alfred pumped in and out, in and out, like someone shoving a stick in a hole. Finally, he came too, like a waterfall inside of England. “Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he groaned and screamed.

Finally, as they both stood there panting, China cleared his throat, saying, “May we continue with the meeting now?”

“Yeah, okay,” America said, and sat down to face the hundreds of nations present. Arthur sat next to him too, blushing like a little girl who accidentally showed her underwear to those present.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Alfred said, nuzzling into England’s neck and with a sexy voice, said, “We can continue this in The Closet.”

England blushed harder, brighter than Rudolph’s nose. “Okay, love. But I hate you for reasons.”

Alfred licked his ear, showing his understanding of the complicated Brit, and finally, they got back to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is intentionally bad. I hope you at least got a laugh out of it.


End file.
